creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pliki 0186a.exe
Nie otwieraj tego pliku, PO PROSTU NIE OTWIERAJ! Pewnego dnia... Wróciłem, zmęczony ze szkoły, usiadłem przed komputer, a jako że rodzice wyjechali nad morze, to zostałem sam pod opieką dziewiętnastoletniej siostry. Odpaliłem komupter i krzyknąłem do siostry, aby zrobiła mi jedzenie , gdyż umierałem z głodu. Wszedłem na Facebook'a i dostałem wiadomość od koleżanki z jakimś dziwnym linkiem, więc w niego kliknąłem i automatycznie pobrał mi się plik o nazwie 0186ab.rar. Plik ważył z 50 kb i był spakowany w archiwum Winrar. Bez żadnego zastanowienia otworzyłem owe archiwum i zacząłem grzebać w folderach, gdyż było tam ich ponad 30. Po arcynudnym zadaniu, które sobie sam wyznaczyłem, znalazłem dwa pliki uruchamiające dany program, czyli pliki w formacie .exe. Nosiły one nazwę: 0186a, 0186b.exe. Przed odpaleniem tych dwóch plików zastanawiałem się, co ona mi wysłała, więc zminimalizowałem kartę z folderem i wszedłem ponownie na Facebook'a. Wszedłem w zakładkę z wiadomościami i to, co zobaczyłem, to mnie troszkę przeraziło, gdyż koleżanki konto... zniknęło? Zostało skasowane, widniał napis "Użytkownik Facebooka", więc myślę sobie, "Aha, no okej". Wyłączyłem Facebooka i zmaksymalizowałem kartę z folderem. Uruchomiłem pierwszy plik o nazwie "0186a", nagle czarny ekran i... nic? Cóż, więc klikam kombinację klawiszy Alt, Ctrl i del, żeby uruchomić Menadżer Zadań i wyłączyć proces, ale nie działało. Zupełnie jakby się zawiesił... więc kombinowałem ile mogłem i postanowiłem komputer zrestartować. Po wejściu w pulpit od razu zobaczyłem dwa pliki, te same, które były w innym folderze. Myślę sobie "Hmm, a te pliki skąd się wzięły?" Doszedłem do wniosku, że jest jakiś skrypt napisany, więc uruchomiłem drugi plik, gdyż mnie ciekawość pożerała. Kliknąłem dwa razy na plik "0186b" i znowu czarny ekran. Były też jakieś szepty w słabej jakości, w języku polskim. Nagle ekran zmienił kolor na szary, co mnie przeraziło, a szept był coraz wyraźniejszy. Pojawiły się głosy w tle, nie wiedziałem czyje, ekran ściemniał i były jakieś postacie, były na tyle wyraźne, że mogłem stwierdzić kto to. Był to starszy mężczyzna, z jakimś, na oko 8-12 roku życia, dzieciakiem. Tło gry/programu było czarne, było widać tylko ich obwódki, które kontrastowały z tłem, czyli były białe, mocno białe. Szli oni przed siebie, nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co. Byłem trochę przestraszony, lecz zostawiłem uruchomiony ów program/grę, cokolwiek to było, bo chciałem się dowiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Dwie postacie odwrócone tyłem do mnie, odwróciły się w moją stronę. Starszy mężczyzna wskazał palcem na mnie. Zdenerwowany nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale pomyślałem, że to tylko gra. Nagle ten facet zaczął rysować palcem na ścianie, która wzięła się znikąd... Napisał palcem, z którego lała się czarna krew... "If your life is pleasant, turn it off." Na polski oznacza "Jeśli ci życie miłe, wyłącz to". Ciarki przeszyły mnie wzdłuż i wszerz, gdy to zobaczyłem. Ten facet miał smutną minę i wyglądał znajomo... Zacząłem się denerwować, chciałem to wyłączyć, ale ze stresu nie mogłem trafić "X", klikanie ESC nic nie dawało, schyliłem się i kliknąłem przycisk reset, ale pomimo zresetowania komputera, ta gra, odtwarzała się na pulpicie, w tym miejscu co skończyłem! Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty i chciałem cokolwiek zrobić, aby to usunąć, ale nagle na ekranie pokazał się trzeci człowiek, z zębami jak u rekina, oderwał głowę dziecku i staruszkowi, po czym zmierzał w moim kierunku, szczerząc swój złowieszczy uśmiech. Próbowałem zmienić tapetę, ale nie mogłem, w procesach nic nie było! Czekałem tylko, co się stanie, pot spływał po mnie, jakbym siedział w saunie, ręce się trzęsły, a ten człowiek szedł w moim kierunku. Podszedł i powiedział "To już jutro" i nagle coś buchnęło w komputerze. Spadłem prawie z krzesła z przerażenia, sprawdziłem co się stało, sądziłem, że to spod PC, ale upewniłem się. Szybko wyciągnąłem go od biurka, odłączyłem od zasilania. Otworzyłem obudowę i sprawdziłem co się dokładnie dzieje. Nic, odkręciłem zasilacz, ale nic nie było? Nic się nie stało, zacząłem się zastanawiać, skąd ten dym i piski? Cóż. Byłem zdenerwowany po tym całym incydencie, była już 22:30 i poszedłem do łóżka. Około 2:40 przebudziłem się z bólem głowy, poszedłem do kuchni po jakieś lekarstwo i wróciłem do łóżka. Zauważyłem, że jestem cały mokry, więc uchyliłem okno. Po nieprzespanej nocy wstałem do szkoły, zabrałem śniadanie, ubrałem się i wyruszyłem w drogę. Szedłem chodnikiem, a przede mną szedł starszy pan z dzieckiem, tak się patrzę na nich... Z głośnym piskiem zza zakrętu wyjechało czarne BMW i kosą przecięło im głowy, jechało z dużą prędkością w moją stronę! Z wrażenia upadłem na ziemię... nagle zatrzymał się i jakiś koleś wysiadł z samochodu, podszedł do mnie i powiedział... "Dziękuję chłopcze za wczoraj, uratowałeś mnie z tej potwornej gry". I tak szybko jak się pojawił, znikł. I nagle oświeciło mnie, ten starszy pan z gry, to ten co... Chryste, czekaj, nie, to nie może być... — zacząłem w myślach mówić — Nie, to nie możliwe! Pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej powstała plama krwi, ich głowy... ten widok mnie przerażał, krew tryskała na wszystkie możliwe strony. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, cały byłem sparaliżowany... Pod żadnym pozorem, nie włączaj tego pliku. Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania